bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Lumagrowl
Lumagrowl is a wolf/fox-like Bakugan with six tails, who when in Bakugan form, almost resembles Hynoid. He is partnered with Kazarina. He with Kazarina make up the Haos team for the Gundalians. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In epsiode 52 it was seen at war with Dharak, Strikeflier, Sabator, Lythirus and Krakix on a video Professor Clay watched from an unknown source. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Lumagrowl appeared in episode 1 in Dan's illusion, where it was seen battling Neathian Bakugan with the rest of the Twelve Orders Bakugan Lumagrowl also appeared in episode 11 fighting alongside Krakix and Strikeflier in order to break the Neathian's defense shield. His voice was somewhat deep and slightly scratchy. He appeared in episode 14, fighting in order to destroy Second Shield of Neathia and get The Sacred Orb. He was fightning Aranaut until the Sacred Orb sent the Gundalians back to Gundalia. He appears episode 17 along with Phosphos, Kazarina, and Lena. Both he and Phosphos lose to Shun, Dan and Drago (Shun and Dan switch back Bakugan after Dan catches up). When Kazarina is about to punish Lena for their loss, Lena summons Phosphos to attack her, but Lumagrowl appears and defeats Phosphos. Lumagrowl makes an appearance in episode 18, killing Plitheon alongside Lythirus. Both he and Lythirus talk down to Plitheon for abandoning Jesse with Lumagrowl calling his actions "despicable". ;Ability Cards * Arcadia Sword: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Lumagrowl. * Fang Dome: Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. * Flashing Beaker: Adds 500 Gs to Lumagrowl. * Spiral Blade: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Lumagrowl. * Wolf Howler: Subtracts 500 Gs from the each opponent. * Guard Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Scowl Fang: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Deadly Fantasma: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Lumagrowl. * Plain Fantasma: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. Game Lumagrowl was released together with Avior, Dharak, Snapzoid, Coredem, Phosphos, Strikeflier, and Helix Dragonoid. Like most Gundalian Bakugan, Lumagrowl can combine with the Bakugan Battle Gears. With the metal cylinder inside Lumagrowl's back, the Bakugan Battle Gears can be activated when they combine. To do this, you have to pull the tail back. Its Pyrus version comes in only one variation, with 650 Gs in BakuTriad. Currently, It does not come in Subterra. Its Haos version comes in two variations, with 770 Gs in BakuBoost and 660 Gs in BakuBoost/BakuTriad. Its Clear comes in one variation 700. Its Darkus version comes in only one variation, with 700 Gs in BakuTins. Its Aquos version comes in three variations, with 600/730 Gs in BakuTriad/Game Pack, and 730 Gs or 700 Gs in BakuBoost. Its Ventus version comes in two variations, 730 Gs and 780 Gs.Its BakuCamo version is 790 Trivia *The posture of an opened Lumagrowl looks like a well known dog trick known as "beg" or "stand up". *Lumagrowl in Bakugan form resembles Tigrerra with wolf-like characteristics. *Lumagrowl partially resembles Vulpix and Ninetales from Pokémon & Kyubimon from Digimon. *Lumagrowl is featured on some Pyrus and Haos abilities on Bakugan Dimensions. *Luma means old in Tagalog. Gallery Anime File:lymagrowlballclsed.png|Lumagrowl in Sphere Mode (closed) lumagrowlballform.png|Lumagrowl in Sphere Mode (opene) lumagrowlbakuform.png|Lumagrowl in Real Mode lumaarcadiasword.png|Lumagrowl about to use ability Arcadia Sword guardshield.png|Lumagrowl using ability Guard Shield. scolmfang.png|Lumagrowl using ability Scolm Fang. wolfhowler.png|Lumagrowl using ability Wolf Howler. deadlyantarpa.png|Lumagrowl using ability Deadly Antarpa. spiralwave.png|Lumagrowl using ability Spiral Wave. arcadiasword.png|Lumagrowl using ability Arcadia Sword. lumattackdrago.png|Lumagrowl attacking Lumino Dragonoid. lumavsdrago.png|Lumagrowl versus Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid. lumavsaranaut.png|Lumagrowl versus Haos Aranaut lumavsphosphos.png|Lumagrowl versus Aquos Phosphos. attackbydrago.png|Lumagrowl trying to resist Pyrus Drago power. lumajump.png|Lumagrowl jumping. lummarunning.png|Lumagrowl running. lumaprotectkaza.png|Lumagrowl protecting Kazarina from Lena's attack. Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.09.01 PM.png|Lumagrowl and Kazarina File:12ordersbakugans.png|The Twelve Orders' Bakugan. Lumagrowl is on the far right sannedbybaku.png|Lumagrowl scanned by BakuMeter. File:lumax.jpg|Lumagrowl in Bakugan form Game File:HaosLumagrowl-770GsBakuCore.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl File:Unknown_Bakugan2.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl File:Lumagrowl_AirKor.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl with Gold AirKor File:SL277370.JPG|Aquos Lumagrowl File: Lumagrowl With Battle Gear.jpg|Vilantor Gear attached to Aquos Lumagrowl File:Pyrus_Lumigrowl.jpg|Pyrus Lumagrowl File:!BkPl3-QBmk~$(KGrHqEH-CcEs9!wB,c2BLWyjWUvZ!~~_12.jpg|JetKor attached to Pyrus Lumagrowl File:7700d42098f61e447718f13e3cf79d6a_image_466x419.jpg|Pyrus Lumagrowl File:Lumigrowl.jpg|Darkus Lumagrowl Bakupics2 024.JPG|Darkus Lumagrowl File:!BoQThS!!mk~$(KGrHqMH-CcEuYywco3jBLm0oPQHkw~~_35.JPG File:!BoQTgnw!2k~$(KGrHqUH-EEEuZ,FpcsOBLm0oKHz2g~~_35.JPG File:!BoQSzuwBGk~$(KGrHqUH-EEEuZ,FpcsOBLm0iu3wp!~~_35.JPG File:!Bp7okS!BWk~$(KGrHqEOKjsEuZcfpNpUBLth2O(Ivw~~_12.jpg File:Clear_Lumagrowl.jpg|Packaged Clear Lumagrowl SUNP0087.jpg|Packaged BakuCamo Lumagrowl SUNP0085.jpg|BakuCamo Lumagrowl Bakugan Dimensions File:Lumagrowl BD database.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl File:Lumagrowl_VS_Lumagrowl.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl VS Darkus Lumagrowl File:Lumagrowl Subterra.JPG|Subterra Lumagrowl ClearlumagrowlBD.png SUNP0089.jpg|BakuCamo Lumagrowl Others File:LUMAGROWL.gif|Lumagrowl's Ability Card File:SHIELD_SMASH_LUMAGROWL.gif|The Gate Card Shield Smash with the Ball and Bakugan Forms of Lumagrowl File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_10.17.16_PM.png File:Lumagrowl + Barias Gear.jpg|Lumagrowl connected to Barias Gear (supposedly) Lumagrowl howl.png Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan